Migraine
Migraine is a Falseblood vampire, previously a human named Ivy Ambridge and eventually becoming The Mad Queen. She is the last surviving member of the previously thought to be extinct Whisperborne race. She has bright, ruby-red eyes with star-like pupils, ghostly white hair, and possesses a pair of large, black, bird-like wings. She is covered in scars, the most prominent crossing diagonally across her face. Her fangs are notably duller than typical, and she is abnormally pale. Personality = Series One : From the beginning of series one, Migraine is portrayed as cold, serious, and stern. She lacks any sense of humour, and is quick to snap if she senses foolishness among the other commanders. A former servant to King Seris of Disarenia, Migraine had learned to remain constantly serious and unsmiling or face a brutal beating, hence the strange scars coating her body. Migraine always holds her hands behind her back and speaks with no emotion. : : Migraine is isolative and unfriendly, and actively avoids contact with other people. She emerges from the darkness of her tent only to attend mandatory meetings or train with Zachary, her apprentice. Additionally, Zachary is the only soldier she has befriended and speaks to. However, she views him as more of a punching bag than a companion, and her treatment of him is very poor. : Migraine is frequently portrayed with anger management issues, and explodes in outbursts of screaming and raging if she is upset. She is exceedingly narcissistic and prone to jealousy, leading her to argue constantly with Ronin and actively seek to bully and harass Annabelle out of bitter jealousy. Migraine is highly defensive of her ego, and does not respond well to criticism or disobedience. : However, Annabelle believes Migraine's unpleasant personality to be a facade she has put up to protect herself from being hurt any further. Annabelle claims that Migraine acts this way only because she has been so horribly mistreated in her life and learned that anyone she gets close to either dies or harms her. This theory is proved when Migraine's true personality occasionally peeks out, and despite claiming to not care for any of the other heroes, Migraine repeatedly risks her own life for the safety of the other commanders. Trivia * Migraine's hair was originally intended to be black, and her eyes blue. This became her temporary design as the Mad Queen before being thrown out entirely. * Migraine's intended personality was for her to be a "class clown", and the cheerful spirit of the army. However, this idea instead formed Zachary. Family |-|Family Members= Father: : Cedar: Mother: : Flower: Spouse: : Jake (Current) : Zachary (Current) Daughter: : Gardenia (Adopted) : Acacia (Adopted) Son: : Connor (Adopted) : Osiris (Adopted) Brother: : Cliff: Sister-in-law: : Sharp : |-|Family Tree= Gallery Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png|Fang and Sharp Fang Just Woke Up by tribble of doom.png|Cliff trying to comfort Fang Fang on mooncliff.png|Fang grieving over Flutter Creeper.png|Midnight annoying Fang Fangy.png|Fang is angery Baby_Fang_Ref.png|Fang's Ref (Pup) Fang and Flutter.jpg|Fang and Flutter hanging out Happy Days.png|Fang and Flutter have a good laugh Flutter Cool.png|Fang checking out Flutter fang.png|Fang at the meeting File:Screenshot_20180706-023827.jpg|Fang and Alari's troubled encounter Quotes